


Changing

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan is a werewolf changing for the first time. He's helped through it by a kind vampire.





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge maritombola by Landedifandom, prompt: 20 - x is lost, y looks for him.

There was a distressed howling mixed with screams in the forest. Kurt heard it as soon as he woke up, moonlight shining through his bedroom window.

He rose from his coffin and walked to the frosted glass that prevented the snow from getting inside his castle. Ah, the full moon was high in the sky, as he thought. There was a new werewolf going through his first change.

He opened the window and turned into a bat, flying towards that poor creature.

He found a naked person curled up in a clearing not far from his castle; he was half transformed, his skin ripped to leave space to thick black fur and vice versa. He was surrounded by his torn clothes mixed with skin and fur. He was clearly in a lot of pain, which was usual for a werewolf’s first change.

Kurt landed near the trees, far enough to not alarm the other, then he changed back into his usual appearance.

-You poor thing. It’s your first change, isn’t it? I’m told it’s the most painful.- he said in a soothing voice.

The man looked up. He had clawed his face, a part of it turned into a muzzle while the other showed some handsome features; his blue eyes were wet with tears, some rolling down on his new fur.

-Stay back!- he warned the other.

Kurt smiled. How sweet, he was worried he could hurt him.

-Don’t worry, mein Freund, you can’t hurt me.- he reassured him, showing his long canines.

The naked man screamed again and arched his back, scratching away patches of skin from his chest to reveal fur.

Kurt walked to him and kneeled beside him, caressing his wet cheek.

-Don’t fight against it, it’ll only be worse. Welcome your new skin.-

-It huuuAAA!!- the man tried to protest, but his words turned into a painful howl.

The vampire forced him to look at him in the eyes.

-It’s ok. Breathe. Let your body and mind change.-

The werewolf desperately grabbed his helper’s shoulders, his claws scratching the fabric of his cloak as he tried to focus on him. He was terrified, he felt horrible instincts of blood and death slither inside his thoughts.

Kurt could tell he was very strong, but he didn’t feel any pain. There were many advantages of being a vampire.

-I can help you. I can soothe your pain. But you have to trust me. What’s your name?-

-Logan.- he sobbed. –Please… help me…- he begged.

That was all Kurt needed: he locked his yellow eyes into the man’s blue ones, charming him.

-Logan, listen to me. Relax.-

The werewolf didn’t know what was going on, but suddenly his mind cleared up, all of his thoughts and emotions muffled by the other’s voice, his orders echoing over and over in his head. He relaxed, his muscles spasming freely as monster and man succeeded each other; his skin shredded again and again, his body changed constantly in-between its two forms. He even let go of the other’s shoulders, his hands falling at his sides.

-Very good.- the vampire said in a sweet tone of voice.

He wiped away the last tears from his face without breaking their eye contact, caressing his hair and cheeks.

-I imagine you have a very strong need for blood.- he continued in the same tone.

-Yes.- Logan simply replied. He couldn’t disobey even if it was shameful to admit it.

-Alas, I cannot give it to you. But I can give you a way to vent your aggression.-

Kurt opened the brooch that held his cloak in its place, letting it fall on the ground. He then unbuttoned his waistcoat and removed it, followed by his frilly shirt, his shoes and his trousers. He was naked, but he didn’t feel cold. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, pressing himself against him.

-Fornication is a good substitution for violence, I found. Do whatever you please.- he explained in a warm tone.

Logan’s hands grabbed the other’s hips, pulling him closer as he started to rub against him. He sighed and moaned in pleasure, letting his instincts take over. He half-closed his eyes, but he was unable to look away from the vampire’s yellow ones.

Arousal soon overcame pain and embarrassment and shame, making him hard and needy. He pushed Kurt on the ground, frotting against him as he leaned down to kiss him.

The vampire stopped him with a sly smile.

-No kisses tonight. It’s too dangerous for us both.- he explained.

He liked that man, he could see he was passionate. He’d gladly offer him hospitality in his castle.

He was getting excited too, especially after he’d been able to see how handsome Logan really was. It was a quick glimpse between shape changes, but it was undoubtedly attractive. He spread his legs for him.

-No.- Logan complained.

-What is it, mein Freund?-

-I’d prefer the other way around.- he explained.

-Oh. As you wish.-

As Kurt caressed Logan’s ever changing skin, the latter spread his legs and straddled him. He rubbed against him some more before impaling himself, crying out in pleasure.

The transformation had heightened the werewolf’s senses, so his moans were really loud when he started to move up and down.

The vampire brought a hand on his erection to masturbate him, sighing in pleasure as the other rode him.

Logan’s movements were frantic and needy, so much that he didn’t even stop when he reached his orgasm: he just continued moving, going on and on for hours and coming repeatedly.

Kurt let him do whatever he pleased to help him distract from the pain of his changing, thanking his supernatural resistance that erased his refractory period. He came over and over inside the other, making him slick and easier to fuck.

It was almost dawn when the moon set and the werewolf finally collapsed on top of Kurt, drained of all his energy.

The vampire broke the charm on him and he caressed his back and hair for a few moments before making him move to pull out of him.

They were sticky with semen, which Kurt cleaned away with handfuls of snow before getting dressed again.

-Can you walk, Logan?- he sweetly asked.

The werewolf nodded and stood up, looking around. He bit his lower lip as he realised his clothes were torn to pieces. How could he go back home like that? But… where was his home exactly? He couldn’t remember how he ended up in that forest in the first place, how would he be able to go back?

Kurt wrapped his cloak around Logan’s shoulders, smiling at him.

-I’d like to welcome you to my home. You need to rest and my castle is the closest building.-

The werewolf grabbed the cloak’s hems and pulled them together to get a better cover. Strangely he wasn’t cold as he should be. He could see his breath condense in front of him, he could feel the snow melt under his feet, but he wasn’t cold. Maybe it had to do with what had just happened. Realisation suddenly hit him and he looked at Kurt with worry.

-I’m… I’m a monster.- he whispered.

The vampire smiled, showing him his fangs as if his blue skin and everything else wasn’t enough to prove he wasn’t human.

-Aren’t we all?-

Logan looked away in embarrassment. That man had just helped him and he insulted him… what a way to thank him.

-Sorry.-

Kurt chuckled.

-Don’t worry, you didn’t offend me. It’s one way of saying the truth. We are creatures of the night after all.-

The vampire extended one of his hands to him.

-It’s almost dawn, I would like for you to follow me home. You need a place to stay for the moment and I need to go to sleep.- he offered him.

-But we’ve just met… I don’t even know your name.- Logan said in confusion. He wasn’t used to be treated so nicely, especially by strangers.

-How rude of me!- Kurt bowed elegantly. –I’m Count Kurt Wagner, owner of this land.-

The werewolf noticed in that moment that the breath of the man in front of him wasn’t condensing. And he was nicely dressed and so cold that he didn’t melt the snow around him. He put the hints together, realising his mistake in thinking he was some sort of forest demon.

-But… I thought vampires and werewolves were enemies?- he asked in confusion.

-Sometimes. But aren’t humans the same? Always fighting in wars against each other?-

The werewolf half-smiled. He was right. He took his hand.

-Thanks. For helping me even if you don’t know me.-

-Don’t mention it. You sounded in so much pain, I couldn’t leave you like that.-

Kurt guided him towards his castle, but Logan was having a hard time following him. He was so tired…

The vampire had no choice but pick him up at some point and bring him for the rest of the distance; he didn’t have enough time.

They got inside the dark castle just as the sun started to rise, as Kurt realised in relief.

He placed Logan on a comfy armchair near the fireplace in the library, which he lit with a wave of his hand.

-You can rest here, I don’t think the bedrooms are clean enough for a guest. Besides, this is the only fireplace that isn’t blocked, I wouldn’t want you to suffocate because of the smoke.-

The werewolf tried to give the cloak back to its owner, but Kurt refused it.

-I’m not cold.- Logan justified himself.

-It doesn’t matter, I don’t need it. And I want you to be comfortable while you’re here. I’ll find you some clothes tomorrow night.-

-Thank you.-

They smiled at each other.

-Sleep well, mein Freund. And feel free to explore the castle if you want. I sleep in the tower.-

-You too, sleep well.-

Logan yawned, snuggling into the armchair before falling asleep.

Kurt quietly closed the door to prevent the cold from coming in and disturb his guest’s sleep, then he went to his room.

He closed the window. He was always glad it faced north when he got home late.

He laid in his coffin and closed it.


End file.
